Sick? (Neighbor's Love Sequel)
by Cungik
Summary: Kalau kamu menyukai seseorang, jangan pernah mengungkit masa lalunya. MarkBam of Got7 fanfiction.


_**Sick? (Neighbor's Love Sequel)**_

 _ **Mark Tuan & Bambam of GOT7**_

 _ **Romance**_

 _ **Cungik's present,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi itu Bambam bahkan tidak sempat menemui ibunya ketika bangun tidur. Bukannya karena ia kesiangan, tapi memang sejak pagi kedua orangtuanya sudah pergi untuk mengadakan penerbangan ke Thailand, mengurus sesuatu, katanya.

Dari awal, Bambam memang tak berminat ikut. Sekalipun ayahnya telah membujuk dengan berbagai macam rayuan, termasuk berbelanja sepuasnya. Namun kali itu Bambam menguatkan imannya. Ingat kejadian kemarin siang waktu pulang sekolah? Itulah alasan terbesar Bambam yang mengabaikan ajakan kembali ke negara kelahiran. Ia masih sangat penasaran dengan maksud Mark Tuan yang dengan seenak diri menciumnya tanpa satu keteranganpun.

Memang siapa yang salah?

Bambam dengan hati kecilnya mengakui kalau dirinya sendiri yang bersalah. Tapi atas dasar apa ia menyalahkan dirinya? Naluri egoismenya kembali meraksasa kala ia mulai mengingat-ingat perlakuan si kakak kelas yang tampan itu. Kan bukan hanya ia yang memulai masalah. Meskipun Bambam tahu Mark tidak bermaksud membuatnya sakit hati, salah sendiri kenapa tidak segera mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Tapi kan Bambam menjaga perasaan Mark yang sepertinya masih menginginkan Lena. Ugh, kenapa jadi Bambam lagi yang salah?

Bambam jadi segan kalau mulai mengungkit hal itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan membuka jendela kamarnya. Pagi masih berada di ambang pukul tujuh, lagipula minggu begini mana mungkin si tetangga sudah membuka mata. Tak ingin membuang waktu, sambil menunggu jendela kamar sebelah dibuka, Bambam mengambil semangkuk sereal dan menikmati kegiatannya membaca novel terbaru, hadiah dari Mark, ngomong-ngomong. Sewaktu ia berulang tahun dua bulan lalu.

Ketika mentari mulai meninggi, dan tetes embun di kaca jendelanya mulai meluruh, ia menengok ke kanan, ke kamar Mark yang jendelanya masih saja tertutup rapat. Diam-diam Bambam bertanya, kemana Mark Tuan sepagi ini? Lelaki itu tidak pernah pergi pagi-pagi sekali.

Jantung Bambam nyaris meloncat dari posisinya ketika lamunannya terbuyarkan oleh dering ponselnya sendiri. Sesegera mungkin ia meraihnya, tanpa melihat siapa si penelpon, ia menggeser tombol hijau di layarnya, masih mengamati jendela si kakak kelas yang tak kunjung terbuka.

"Bam, bisa ke rumahku sekarang?"

Sialan, itu Mark. Kenapa suaranya serak begini? Seserak-seraknya Mark ketika bangun tidur, Bambam yakin seratus persen suaranya tidak begitu.

Tanpa menyahut, ia segera turun. mengambil langkah secergas singa untuk mencapai pintu rumah sang tetangga. Peduli setan kalau nanti ia dibilang tidak sopan atau apa, sekarang persepsi yang ada di otaknya hanya satu; Mark sedang sakit.

Benar saja dugaannya, dibalik pintu, Mark tengah bergelung dikasurnya dengan selimut yang menyentuh lehernya. Mukanya pucat, dan bibirnya bergetar. Bahkan saat Bambam sengaja menyentuhkan punggung tangan kanannya dengan dahi Mark, panas itu serasa membakar permukaan epidermisnya.

Bambam segera berlari ke dapur, menyalakan kompor dan membuatkan bubur untuk Mark, juga membawa sebaskom air dingin untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh Mark yang melebihi normal. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat, diam-diam ia tahu kalau Mark sering kelelahan. Selain sekolah, lelaki L.A itu juga harus mengurus cabang perusahaan ayahnya yang ada di Korea. Bayangkan saja, tugas sebagai siswa saja sudah semenumpuk itu, ditambah tugas sebagai direktur. Jangan menyalahkan siapa-siapa kalau Mark sering jatuh sakit, meskipun Bambam kadang tidak menyadarinya.

"Sejak kapan _Hyung_ sakit?" Bambam bertanya, meski Mark menutup mata, ia tahu, Mark tidak sedang tidur. Kompres didahinya kembali Bambam ganti.

"Tadi malam," suaranya masih sama, masih serak. Dan Bambam bersumpah tak ingin melihat Mark seperti ini lagi. Jujur saja, mana ada orang yang tega melihat orang yang –ehem, disukainya terbaring lemah dengan selimut yang menutup nyaris seluruh tubuhnya, dengan lenguhan-lenguhan yang menyakitkan yang meluncur tanpa sadar dari belahan bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak menelponku saja?"

Ketika itu Mark membuka mata, menyorot lurus-lurus ke sepasang milik Bambam yang kembali berkilauan, bibirnya mengukir seulas senyum, hingga pipi Bambam kembali menghangat. Sakit tidak sakit, Mark selalu saja bisa membuat Bambam salah tingkah. Sialan.

"Aku yakin kamu sudah tidur, lampu kamarmu juga sudah mati," Mark memejamkan matanya lagi, merasakan jari-jari Bambam yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit wajahnya ketika ia lihai mengompres keningnya. Ia tahu seberapa besar kekhawatiran bocah itu saat ini.

"Tapi kan tetap saja, _Hyung_ ,"

"Semalam temanku disini, tenang saja."

Bambam mengangguk saja, meski dalam hati bertanya-tanya siapa teman Mark yang datang malam tadi. Ia sudah enggan berpikiran negatif. Hari ini biarkan saja Mark beristirahat. Mungkin ia bisa meminta penjelasan esok hari. Ia baru ingat tujuan awalnya, lagipula.

"Ada apa?"

Tapi ketika itu Bambam hanya menjengitkan alisnya. Mark tidak juga membuka matanya, pun begitu keheningan diantara mereka hanya bayang semata.

"Katakan saja, Bam. Aku tahu kamu sedang menyimpan sesuatu."

Bambam menghela napas berat, "Istirahat saja dulu, _Hyung_. Nanti saja aku beritahu."

Mark menaruh atensi lebih pada dua manik Bambam, hingga yang muda harus menundukkan wajahnya karena takut jika terbawa suasana, dengan harapan yang bisa saja hanya harapan tak nyata.

Tapi kemudian Bambam membuat keputusan, bukannya berprasangka negatif, hanya saja ia tidak ingin lebih terluka lagi jika tahu kebenaran yang mungkin saja bisa membuat hatinya berdarah. Bambam menggeleng singkat, sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

"Tidak ada. _Hyung_ istirahat saja, aku akan ke dapur sebentar."

Bambam lekas beranjak seraya mengangkat nampan yang awalnya ia letakkan di nakas sebelah kiri ranjang Mark. Namun secara mengejutkan, Mark mencekal lengannya, dengan tangannya yang masih sepanas tadi pagi. Dengan matanya, ia memerintahkan Bambam kembali duduk di posisinya. Tidak peduli dengan gelas diatas nampan yang nyaris berguling dan jatuh menghempas kerasnya keramik.

" _Tell me, whats wrong with you?_ " lelaki itu menggunakan bahasa ibunya, dan mendadak Bambam tahu Mark tidak sedang main-main. Ia ketakutan, bukan apa-apa ketika bahkan ia sering melihat Mark marah. Tapi lebih dari itu, Mark tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa Inggrisnya sekalipun.

Ia menggeleng pelan, jemari tangan kirinya meremas tangan kanannya yang mengepal dan berkeringat dingin. Jujur saja, Bambam tidak pernah tahu kalau Mark sebegini menakutkan jika marah.

Tapi tiba-tiba Mark menghela nafas, tahu bahwa Bambam tidak akan membuka mulutnya dengan cara begini, ia mengusak poni adik kelasnya dengan lembut. Hingga Bambam berjengit karena kaget.

"Kamu marah karena kejadian kemarin siang?" Mark memberi jeda untuk menunggu reaksi, namun tidak juga kalimatnya dijamah si tetangga mungil itu.

"Aku tahu kamu cemburu, kamu kira aku masih berhubungan dengan Lena? _But no_ , Lena _just my partner_. Bam, tatap aku," Mark meninggikan suaranya, dan Bambam makin menundukkan kepalanya.

Airmatanya meleleh lagi, membasahi lengan Mark yang masih menggenggam lengannya. Membuat seorang Mark Tuan harus berusaha menahan emosinya.

"A..aku siapa kalau harus cemburu melihat _hyung_ dengan Lena- _sunbae_? A..aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_. Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang."

Tapi tiba-tiba Mark membanting tubuh Bambam hingga ia terlentang dikasurnya, dengan Mark yang mengunci segala pergerakannya melalui dua lengannya yang memegang lengan Bambam dengan kuat, diatas kepala, dengan netranya yang mengunci tatapan Bambam yang berusaha mencari atensi lain, selain tubuh Mark, yang baru Bambam sadari jika Mark setengah telanjang hari itu.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan, jika mencintai seseorang, jangan pernah mengungkit masa lalunya. Aku mencintaimu, Bam. Kamu sadar tidak, _sih_? Kenapa selalu membawa-bawa Lena sebagai orang ketiga? Dia sudah punya kehidupan sendiri."

Mark menarik nafasnya panjang. Ia tahu, Bambam tak sepenuhnya mencerna kalimat pengakuannya. Terbukti lelaki Thailand itu hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa berbicara apapun, dan matanya kososng menatap ke depan, lurus ke sepasang milik Mark yang tegas.

"Bam? Bam, kamu kenapa?" kini malah Mark Tuan yang panik. Sudah nyaris semenit dan Bambam masih tak bereaksi. Takut saja kalau Bambam kesurupan atau kenapa begitu.

" _Hyung_? Bercanda, ya?"

Mark menyingkirkan helai-helai surai halus dikening Bambam, "Ck, sejak kapan Mark Tuan senang bercanda?"

Tapi Bambam tertawa, keras. Dibawah kungkungan tubuh Mark yang setengah telanjang, ia nyaris terbang. Ternyata cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan anehnya, ia baru sadar ketika beratus-ratus detik berlalu sia-sia.

Lalu tanpa diduga, Mark mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka, untuk kedua kalinya. Bedanya, kali ini Bambam tersenyum, dan membalas lumatan seseorang yang kini bisa kita sebut kekasihnya.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu _sih_ , kalau juga mencintaiku?" Bambam bertanya, dengan jemarinya yang menyusuri tiap lekukan di perut kotak sang kekasih.

"Kamu yang tidak peka, sudah di kode dari dulu masih juga tidak mengerti."

Bambam terkikik geli, dan Mark kembali menciumnya, dengan agresif. Hingga kemudian, suara kamera mengganggu keduanya, membuat sama-sama menoleh kearah pintu, kearah dua lelaki lain yang setahu Bambam adalah Jaebum dan Jackson, sahabat sehidup semati Mark, mengarahkan lensa kamera kearah keduanya.

"Kupikir kamu benar-benar sakit, Mark," Jackson berbicara.

"Ternyata masih bisa menggagahi anak orang." Ditimpali Jaebum, yang segera mendapat lemparan bantal dari si empunya rumah. Tapi keduanya telah menghilang, tinggal suaranya yang terdengar,

"Kami pulang dulu, maaf mengganggu."

Sungguh, Mark benci dua makhluk itu. Lebih-lebih Bambam, ia malu dilihat kakak kelasnya dengan posisi yang –ugh, _elite_ tidak _sih_?

.

 _ **End**_.

Haaiiii, jangan bilang kalau ini nggantung lagi yaaa. Maafkan kalau bahasa makin gak karuan, soalnya besok ulangan Kimia dan aku maksa bikin ini Cuma karena merasa berhutang buat readers tercintaaahhh *asekk*. Buat yang kemarin minta JJP/Bnior, sorry ya belum bisa bikin. Tapi planning minggu depan buat kok. Tenang saja. Doakan nilai saya memuaskan dan bisa segera balik bikin ff lagi. Okayyy? Ohya, twitter baru follow2an yuukk, usernya cungikk kutunggu yaa... *promosi*


End file.
